onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Slippers (Hyperion Heights)
*Henry Mills *Lucy |usedon = |usedfor = Protecting the wearer's feet Locating Cinderella Curing Henry of poison |firstappearance = Hyperion Heights |latestappearance = Is This Henry Mills? }} The Glass Slippers are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the seventh season. The glass slippers are based on the items of the same name from Charles Perrault's version of the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History Managing to corner Henry in the woods, Lady Tremaine tells him to forfeit the glass slipper, which she needs to track Cinderella, with the promise of letting him go unharmed if he gives it up. Henry instead tells her he hid it away and uses the opportunity to summon help from his family. A furious Tremaine takes Henry captive in Cinderella's old room, where she orders her daughter Drizella to torture him into revealing where the slipper is hidden and then kill him. Before Drizella can get started, Regina and Hook arrive to save Henry. Regina later attempts a locator spell on the slipper, to no avail, as it seems her magic does not work in this realm. Despite the initial ineffectiveness of Regina's magic, she somehow gets the spell to work, allowing Cinderella to be tracked to Tiana's Resistance camp. Cinderella is surprised by Henry's presence, to which Henry playfully reminds her of the slipper she left for him despite that she herself doesn't believe in signs. }} On his way to New York City for a job interview, one of Henry's tires is popped by a piece of the glass slipper. Believing this to be a sign that he should go back to Jacinda, Henry accepts Nick's offer to drive him. However, before they make it back, Henry realizes Nick is the Candy Killer who has been murdering witches and Nick abducts him instead. While holding Henry captive in apartment, Nick shows him paperwork from the hospital that confirms he is Lucy's father. After Nick is arrested and subsequently killed, Henry has Detective Rogers sneak him back into Nick's apartment to recover the paperwork. He later confirms with the hospital that the papers are real, and he brings them and the two pieces of the glass slipper to Jacinda, suggesting that Lucy is correct and that she is Cinderella. To prove it, he asks her to hold the pieces and see if she feels anything. This doesn't work, unfortunately, and Jacinda leaves to join Sabine at Rollin' Bayou, admitting that Henry's claims are weirding her out. However, later, when Lucy is searching for an item that represents Henry and Jacinda's love so that Mr. Samdi can cure Henry of the poison that will kill him if the curse breaks, she and Jacinda find a t-shirt and bag from Granny's Diner in a box of Jacinda's things from before Lucy's birth, despite Jacinda not recognizing them. When Lucy opens the bag, she discovers the rest of the glass slipper, shocking Jacinda. Lucy then takes the pieces of the slipper to Mr. Samdi, who uses voodoo magic to shatter the slipper and cause the shards to enter a voodoo doll of Henry, purging it of the red representing his poison. Elsewhere, the shards fly through the window of Henry's apartment and enter his body, causing him to feel something as the poison is eliminated. He then receives a phone call from Jacinda telling him that she found the glass slipper and asking him to come over. At her apartment, Jacinda excitedly reveals that the glass shards he gave her were a perfect fit for the slipper, and that she would love to show him but Lucy ran off somewhere with the slipper. As both are now convinced that the curse is real, Henry suggests they share true love's kiss to try and break it, but when they do, nothing happens. Lucy walks through the door just in time to see them pull away, but is heartbroken when her memories do not return as she realizes the curse is still not broken. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *For the scene where Henry meets Cinderella and sees the glass slipper on her foot in "Hyperion Heights", the show makers went through four different glass slippers until they found one they liked. They shot it a number of different ways until they finally settled on what the iconic slipper would look like.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season Seven Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Hyperion Heights" |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairytale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's an room are engravingFile:122SomethingsComing.png by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré. It is from Les Contes de Perrault (an 1867 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairytales) and depicts a scene from "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. Appearances References Category:Clothing and Accessories